Recent advancements in alarm system technology involve the integration of remote alarm devices and computer systems. The computers typically allow the operator to view a diagram of the specific floor plan from which the alarm source is derived, and control certain functions of the system directly from a computer keyboard or mouse.
Although use of computers has greatly enhanced the control over the entire alarm system, there remains a desire to make these systems more user friendly. That is, firemen entering a burning building under an emergency situation find it extremely difficult to sit down at a computer keyboard to issue commands to, or decipher information provided from, the computer. This problem has prompted the alarm system industry to undertake the development of systems which are easier to use and operate.
In one user friendly system that has been developed, a single graphics window and touch screen capability are provided, thereby overcoming the disadvantages of manual computer systems, i.e., keyboard commands and cumbersome key stroke combinations.
Still, under emergency situations it is very difficult for a fireman or other system operator to know exactly where the alarm source is coming when confronted with a single graphic display system. That is, a fireman unfamiliar with the premises will be confronted with a graphic display that only shows the floor plan of the specific floor from which the alarm source is emanating. The fireman will have no other reference to aid in his or her understanding of the location or relationship of this floor plan to the building or facility. This is a particular problem in a building having multiple wings or facilities having multiple buildings, such as a university campus.
Another problem arises when there are multiple fires on different floors or in a different building. A single graphic display system only permits viewing of the alarm situation on one floor, and thus the operator has no idea that there are fires on other floors or in other parts of the facility. Having such information would certainly aid in the strategy for extinguishing the fires.
The present invention overcomes the aforementioned disadvantages relating to both keyboard systems and single graphic display, touch screen systems. It is an object of the present invention to provide easy-to-read multi-graphic displays, preferably with a touch screen that eliminates keyboard inputs, complex codes, and single graphic displays.
The multiple graphics windows of the present invention having at-a-glance portrayal of events and their relationship to the overall building or facility, coupled with the graphic terminal's touch screen operation, makes it invaluable in emergency situations when seconds count. That is, a fireman simultaneously views the detail area of the fire, as well as broader peripheral views of where the fire's location is relative to the building and/or campus. Also, the fireman receives visual information as to what other areas of the building or campus may be involved in the fire. All this information is provided to the fireman as he or she approaches the graphics monitor without the need to interact with the computer or issue any commands.
A further object of the present invention is to keep tabs on a wide range of system events, whereby alarm, trouble, supervisory, and monitor inputs are instantly color-coded and depicted on floor plans that pinpoint their source. Additionally, authorized operators can manipulate certain aspects of the fire alarm system, i.e., they can acknowledge status changes, such as alarm or supervisory inputs, print hard copy reports, and activate or deactivate individual devices and circuit, such as smoke detectors, manual stations, doors, fans, sprinklers, and individual circuits.
The present invention also provides many additional advantages which shall become apparent as described below.